Hij hield niet van me
by sophieeV
Summary: Hij hield niet van me. Hij heeft nooit van me gehouden.Ik zakte door mijn kniën en begon te huilen. Terwijl mijn tranen bleven lopen schreef ik mijn herinneringen op.
1. Proloog

_Het begin van een kort verhaaltje dat ineens in me opkwam. Veel leesplezier!  
Alles is van JK Rowling buiten Emanuelle en het plot._

**Proloog**

_Hij hield niet van me. Hij heeft nooit van me gehouden. Maar toch. Zes maanden. Zes maanden lang deed hij alsof hij van me hield. Bij anderen duurde het maar een dag. Bij mij zes maanden. Ik was gelukkig en smoorverliefd. Ik dacht dat hij hetzelfde voelde voor mij als ik voor hem. Ik zakte door mijn knieën en begon te huilen. De tranen gleden geluidloos over mijn wangen. Hij verdiende het niet, hij verdiende mijn tranen niet. Maar ze kwamen toch, die tranen, ik kon ze niet tegenhouden. Het was gewoon een spel geweest. Een uitdaging van Potter. Betekende het dan echt niets voor hem? Al die momenten dat we samen hebben beleefd? Betekende het dan echt niets voor hem?_

Terwijl mijn tranen bleven lopen schreef ik mijn herinneringen op. Het hielp om mijn verdriet weg te duwen. Elke keer dat ik zijn naam schreef kreeg ik een steek in mijn hart maar toen de laatste regel uit mijn veer vloeide hielden de tranen op.


	2. Chapter 1

**I**

_Ik zal beginnen bij het begin, dat zal het voor mij gemakkelijker maken. Het doet deugd om te schrijven. Het helpt tegen het verdriet. Misschien dat hij ooit mijn verhaal leest, het verhaal dat ik nu schrijf. Misschien zal hij me dan eindelijk begrijpen._

Ik herinner het me nog heel goed. Die dag dat die uil kwam binnengevlogen en de brief op mijn schoot worp. Ondertussen al vijf jaar geleden. Maar ik herinner me die dag nog perfect.

Het was ergens in juni. Vijftien juni geloof ik. Ik was net elf geworden. Mijn ouders hadden me al heel veel verteld over Zweinstein. Het klonk allemaal fantastisch. Ik hoopte dat ik ook toegelaten zou worden. Dat was mijn grootste droom. Ik werd wakker van de zonnestralen die recht in mijn gezicht schenen. Het was nog maar zes uur maar ik was klaarwakker. Ik keek naar het plafond terwijl ik nadacht over Zweinstein. Allerlei scenario's schoten door mijn hoofd. Stel je voor dat ik bij Zwadderich kwam! Maar volgens mijn ouders kon dat niet. Heel onze familie had al in Griffoendor gezeten. Het was haast onmogelijk dat ik in Zwadderich zou belanden. _Griffoendor, bekent om zijn dapperheid, ja ridderlijkheid en durf en lef is wat Griffoendor onderscheidt. _Ik kende het zinnetje vanbuiten. Het spookte heel de tijd door mijn hoofd. _Dapperheid, ridderlijkheid, durf en lef. _Plots werden mijn gedachten ruw verstoord door een uil die met zijn snavel op mijn raam pikte. Ik kroop uit mijn bed, opende het raam en liet de uil binnen. Aan zijn pootje hing een brief. Ik maakte hem los en de uil vloog weg. Toen ik het Zweinsteinlogo zag sprong ik opgewonden op en neer. Ik liep naar de kamer van mijn ouders en sprong op hun bed. "Mama, papa, het is een brief van Zweinstein, een brief van _Zweinstein!_" Mama en papa openden hun ogen en keken me slaperig aan. Ik vouwde de brief open en begon te lezen.

_Geachte mevrouw Maes,  
Het doet me genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt  
voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.  
Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden.  
Het schooljaar begint op 1 september.  
Gelieve voor 31 juli per uil te reageren.  
Hoogachtend,  
Minerva Anderling,  
Assistent-schoolhoofd._

Haar ouders glimlachten toen ze hun dochtertje zo zagen stralen.

__De volgende dag ging ik mijn toverstaf kopen bij Olivander. Ik was zeer benieuwd. Toen we het winkeltje binnenstapten werden mijn ogen groot van verbazing. Stapels en stapels dozen stonden allemaal op elkaar in de kleine ruimte. Olivander kwam haastig toegesneld.  
"Aha, meneer en mevrouw Maes, welkom, welkom, u komt zeker voor de toverstaf van deze kleine meid hier?" zei hij glimlachend. Hij nam me onderzoekend op en liep toen weg. Even later kwam hij terug met een doosje in zijn handen. "Probeer deze eens, dertig centimeter, eikenhout, lekker soepel." Ik nam de toverstaf op en zwaaide ermee. Een paar dozen vielen om en ik legde de staf snel terug weg. "Hmmm." Olivander liep terug weg en gaf me een andere staf. Ik zwaaide er mee en zijn wenkbrauwen vlogen in brand. Ik schrok en legde mijn hand op mijn mond. "Sorry," mompelde ik.  
"Het is niets, het is niets," zei Olivander terwijl hij met zijn hand over zijn wenkbrauwen wreef. Hij liep weer weg en gaf me nu een lichtbruine, stevige, kleine staf. Het voelde direct goed aan in mijn hand. Ik zwaaide ermee en er kwamen kleine, blauwe vonkjes uit. Olivander klapte verrukt in zijn handen. "Prachtig, prachtig! Beukenhout, achtien centimeter, eenhoornhaar en drakenbloed, mooie staf, mooie staf." Ik glimlachte. Hij nam de staf van me over en stopte het zorgvuldig weer in zijn doosje. Mijn ouders betaalden en we liepen naar buiten.

_Het was een van de mooiste dagen uit mijn leven geweest, die eerste keer dat ik naar de wegisweg ben geweest._

**Ziezo, dit was het eerste hoofdstukje, ik hoop dat je ervan hebt genoten. **


	3. Chapter 2

II

_De eerste keer in de Zweinsteinexpess herinner ik me niet zo goed. Ik weet alleen dat ik daar Lily Evers heb ontmoet en dat we vanaf dat moment beste vriendinnen werden. Wat ik me wel nog heel goed herinner is de sorteerceremonie._

Professor Anderling keek ons aan. Haar blik gleed over onze hoofden. We waren allemaal even nieuwsgierig. Het was de eerste keer dat ik hem en zijn vrienden zag. Ze waren even nieuwsgierig als al de rest. Anderling begon te spreken, vol aandacht luisterde ik naar haar.  
Ze heette ons welkom op Zweinstein en vertelde over de verschillende afdelingen.  
"_Tijdens je verblijf hier fungeert je afdeling min of meer als je familie. De vier afdelingen zijn Griffoendor, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Zwadderich._"  
Toen ze haar toespraak had geëindigd opende ze de enorme deuren van de grote zaal en liepen we naar binnen. Het was er gigantisch. Het was prachtig. We gingen alfabetisch in een rij staan voor een krukje met een oude, rafelige hoed op. Het was de sorteerhoed en hij ging ons indelen in de verschillende afdelingen. Ik hoopte dat ik in Griffoendor kwam. Het leek uren te duren voordat mijn naam werd afgeroepen.  
"Emanuelle Maes!"  
Met trillende benen liep ik naar voor en zette me op het krukje. Anderling zette de hoed op mijn hoofd en ik schrok toen die ineens begon te praten.  
"_Emanuelle Maes, hmm, ik zie dapperheid en lef maar ook sluwheid, trouw en een goed stel hersens, het is moeilijk, zeer moeilijk. Maar…laten we het maar op Griffoendor houden."  
_De hoed riep nu luid en duidelijk "GRIFFOENDOR" en de tafel begon te juichen. Ik glimlachte en liep snel naar Lily toe die al aan de tafel zat en breed naar me lachte. Toen iedereen was ingedeeld schoof Perkamentus zijn stoel naar achter, schraapte zijn keel en zei met luide stem: "Welkom op Zweinstein allemaal! Ik hoop samen met jullie dat het een fantastisch jaar wordt, laat het feestmaal beginnen!" De schalen vulden zich vanzelf met eten en iedereen schepte zijn bord vol. Het was een fantastisch feestmaal. Haast onthoofde Henk kwam ook aanzweven en Lily slaakte een gilletje.  
"Hmmm, dat ziet er echt lekker uit!" zei hij tegen Lily terwijl hij naar haar bord keek. "Waarom eet u niet mee?" vroeg James.  
"Ik heb al bijna vijfhonderd jaar niet meer gegeten, jongeman. Ik heb het niet meer nodig, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ik het niet mis," zie hij terwijl hij met blinkende oogjes naar al het lekkers keek. "Mag ik me even voorstellen? Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling, tot uw dienst. Inwonend spook van de Griffoendortoren."  
"Ik weet wie u bent!" riep James plotseling. "U bent Haast onthoofde Henk!"  
"Eerlijk gezegd hou ik liever van de naam Hendrik …," begon hij maar Sirius onderbrak hem. "Hoe kunt u nu haast onthoofd zijn?" vroeg hij. "Welja, op deze manier," zuchtte Henk, hij nam zijn linkeroor vast en trok. Lily gilde weer. Zijn hoofd klapte opzij en viel op zijn schouder.Siriusen zijn vrienden lachten. Na het feestmaal gingen we naar de Griffoendortoren. De leerlingenkamer was volledig versierd met goud en rood en er hing een prachtige leeuw aan de muur. Er brandde een gezellig haardje. De slaapzalen waren ook helemaal in het goud en rood en er stonden prachtige hemelbedden in. Ik deed mijn pyjama aan, legde me op het bed en viel haast onmiddellijk in slaap.

**Sorry dat het zo'n kort stukje was!**


	4. Chapter 3

**III**

****_Mijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein was echt fantastisch. Ik leerde Sirius en zijn vrienden beter kennen en kon ze vanaf het begin niet uitstaan. Ik en Lily waren de enigen die hen zo haatten, al de andere meisjes vielen ofwel voor de charmes van Sirius ofwel voor de charmes van James. Maar alles veranderde toen ik en Lily eens naar het meer gingen. Het was in het derde jaar._

Het was een warme, zonnige dag. De examens waren net voorbij en ik en Lily besloten om te gaan zwemmen. We zaten al een tijdje in het water toen de marauders aankwamen. Ik en Lily zuchtten geërgerd en besloten hen te negeren. Remus en Peter gingen in het gras zitten maar James en Sirius sprongen in het water. Ik keek stiekem naar de gespierde borstkas van Sirius en zijn bijna perfecte gezicht. Ik had al een tijdje een oogje op hem maar durfde het Lily niet te vertellen, bang voor haar reactie. En het was een eikel. Ik probeerde mijn gevoelens onder controle te houden door te denken aan de meisjes wiens hart hij allemaal had gebroken. Het werkte. Ik zwom verder het meer in en liet me op men rug drijven. Ondertussen kwamen er ook zwadderaars aan. Eentje ervan was Severus Sneep. Hij sprong in het water en zonder te weten waarom kwam hij met krachtige slagen aangezwommen. Hij keek me aan met een kwaadaardige grijns en ik zwom snel weg. Maar hij was sneller. Hij zwom naar me toe en duwde me kopje onder. Ik probeerde me los te maken uit zijn greep maar hij was sterker. Ik spartelde wild en sloeg met mijn armen op het water. Maar niemand hoorde het. Ik voelde hoe ik na een minuut in ademnood kwam en begon nog heviger te spartelen. Ik begon echt in paniek te raken. Een kille hand sloot zich om mijn hart. Ik sloeg hard met mijn handen op het water. Maar Sneep lachte alleen maar en hield me stevig vast. James en Sirius zaten ondertussen hevig te worstelen onder water zodat niemand merkte dat ik hulp nodig had. Lily was op het gras gaan zitten met een boek in haar hand. Remus en Peter waren druk in gesprek verwikkeld. Niemand besefte dat ik al zo lang onder water zat. Waarschijnlijk dachten ze dat we een spelletje aan het spelen waren. Ik geraakte steeds meer in ademsnood en geraakte steeds meer in paniek. Ik voelde de kracht uit mij wegstromen en moest uiteindelijk stoppen met spartelen. Sneep liet me los, maar het was al te laat. Ik had geen kracht meer om boven te komen en zonk naar de bodem. Ik stootte mijn hoofd tegen iets hard, voelde hoe twee handen me vastnamen en toen… niets meer.

"Emma, Emanuelle, hoor je me? Open je ogen, toe." Ik herkende vaag de stem van Lily. Het was alsof ik diep in een donkere grot zat en er niet uitkon. "Emma?" Ik hoorde James en Remus bezorgd praten. Na een tijdje hoorde ik hun stemmen duidelijker. Ik probeerde mijn ogen te openen. Maar het lukte niet. Het leek alsof er een gewicht van tien kilo op mijn oogleden rustte. "Emma, Emma!" De stem van Lily klonk paniekerig en heel bezorgd. Ik probeerde uit alle macht mijn ogen te openen. Na wat een eeuwigheid leek kreeg ik ze eindelijk openen. Ik hoestte luid en er stroomde allemaal water uit mijn mond. Het eerste wat ik zag was Sirius zijn stomme smoel boven mij. Ik duwde hem van me af. "Hé, rustig hè, ik heb net je leven gered!" "Sorry," mompelde ik. "Bedankt," mompelde ik er nog achter toen ik zijn blik zag. "Graag gedaan hoor, ik hou ervan om mooie meisjes te redden om ze daarna mond-op-mond te geven." Ik keek hem kwaad aan. Hij glimlachte alleen maar en draaide zich toen om naar Sneep. Ik kreeg weer een hoestbui. Mijn keel voelde droog aan. Sneep stond tegen een boom geleund en keek geschokt toe. Lily schreeuwde tegen hem: "Ik dacht je mijn vriend was! Hoe durf je! Mijn beste vriendin! Ze had wel dood kunnen zijn! Ik wist niet dat je zo was, Sneep, ik haat je! IK HAAT JE!" Sneep keek haar met een gekwetste blik aan. "Ik, het was een spelletje, ik wist…" "Ooh, je wist niet dat ze wel eens zonder adem zou kunnen komen hè? JE HEBT ER GEEN SECONDE AAN GEDACHT DAT MENSEN ONDER WATER NIET KUNNEN ADEMEN?" Ze werd steeds bozer en begon steeds luider te schreeuwen. Sirius trok zijn toverstok en richtte hem op Sneep.  
"Zozo, Secretus, is het je hobby om kleine meisjes aan te vallen?" Hij keek hem woedend aan. James en Remus gingen naast hem staan en trokken ook hun toverstok.  
"Levicorpus!" riep Sirius plots. Sneep hing nu aan één enkel in de lucht. Zijn toverstok lag beneden. "En wat ga je nu doen Secretus?" vroeg Sirius dreigend. Hij hief zijn toverstok hoger op zodat Sneep nog wat hoger in de lucht hing. Plots riep hij "Liberacorpus!" zodat Sneep met een dreun op de grond viel. Sneep keek hem kwaad aan, krabbelde overeind en nam zijn toverstok. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" schreeuwde hij. Sirius begon ineens overal te bloeden, ik liep bezorgd naar hem toe en riep heel de tijd "Balsemio!" maar het hielp niet. Lily liep op Sneep af. Haar hele lichaam trilde, ze was razend. Ze richtte haar toverstok op hem en riep "CRUCI-" "PROTEGO!" Sneep keek nog één keer bang naar Sirius en vluchtte toen weg. Lily vuurde allerlei vervloekingen op hem af maar hij ontweek ze allemaal. James was al naar mevrouw Plijster en Remus riep: "Lafaard! Zie je wel wat je hebt gedaan?" Maar Sneep hoorde hem al niet meer. Plijster kwam haastig naar hen toegelopen. Sirius had ondertussen al heel veel bloed verloren. Ze nam haar toverstaf en sprak wat spreuken uit. Het bloeden stopte. James nam zijn vriend op en bracht hem naar de ziekenzaal. "Iemand zal hem bloed moeten geven," zei madame Plijster. "Hij heeft O-negatief, heeft er hier iemand O-negatief?"  
"Ik mevrouw, ik heb O-negatief, ik wil wel wat bloed afstaan," zei ik vlug. Ik keek bezorgd naar Sirius. Drie dagen later was hij weer volledig te oude.  
"Bedankt voor je bloed," zei hij tegen mij.  
"Jij bedankt om mijn leven te redden," antwoordde ik.  
"Nu heb ik bloed van jou in mijn aderen stromen, interessant, bloed van Emanuelle,"  
"Ik heb liever dat je me Emma noemt," zei ik vlug.  
"Emma, mooie naam." Ik bloosde.

_Vanaf die dag aan het meer werden Lily en ik beste maatjes met de marauders. Het werd een fantastisch jaar. _

**Review please ^^  
Ik krijg het gevoel dat niemand mijn verhaal leest.. **


	5. Chapter 4

**IV**

****_We zaten in het vierde jaar. Ik en Sirius groeiden steeds dichter naar elkaar toe. Dat gold ook voor Lily en James. Tijdens een uitstapje in Zweinsveld verklaarde hij zijn liefde aan me, ik was dolgelukkig._

"Lily, Emma, we zijn hier!" hoorde ik Sirius roepen. Ik glimlachte. We draaiden ons om en liepen naar hen toe. "En, heb je zin in een dagje Zweinsveld?" vroeg Sirius aan me terwijl hij een arm om mijn schouder legde. Het was alsof er elektriciteit van hem afstraalde.  
"Ik heb er reuze zin in!" antwoordde ik. Hij haalde zijn arm eventjes weg zodat we onze mutsen en sjaals konden aandoen en legde hem toen weer om mijn schouder. Toen we buitenkwamen sneeuwde het. James stak zijn tong uit en probeerde een paar vlokjes op te vangen, even later volgde ik zijn voorbeeld en ook de rest deed uiteindelijk mee. We schoten in een lachbui toen Sirius en James ineens vlakbij elkaar stonden en hun tongen elkaar raakten. "Eikeba!" riepen ze tegelijk en veegden hun tong af met hun handen. We waren ondertussen in Zweinsveld aangekomen en gingen gelijk naar Zacharius om een voorraad snoep in te slaan. Toen we het winkeltje uitliepen met allemaal een reuzezak snoep in onze handen besloten we om naar het pleintje te gaan.

Bij het pleintje aangekomen kreeg ik ineens een sneeuwbal tegen mijn achterhoofd. Ik keek achter me en zag Remus grijnzen. Ik bukte me om ook een sneeuwbal te maken maar kreeg een tweede tegen mijn hoofd. Het was er een van Sirius. Ik keek hem kwaad aan en smeet zelf een sneeuwbal in zijn gezicht. Een tijdje later waren we in een hevig gevecht verwikkeld. Na tien minuten gingen we uitgeput op de grond liggen. Ik was helemaal nat. Sirius ging naast me liggen en streek lichtjes met zijn hand over mijn gezicht. Zijn warme handen voelden goed aan tegen mijn koude huid. Ik glimlachte. "Weet je, je bent eigenlijk wel heel schattig met die rode wangetjes," fluisterde hij. Ik bloosde en mijn wangen werden nog roder.  
"En je hebt zo van die ogen waarin je kunt verdrinken, zo mooi blauw."  
"Jij hebt ook mooie ogen."  
"Dank je."  
James' stem verstoorde ons moment: "Kom tortelduifjes, we gaan naar De Drie Bezemstelen!"

Er was een goede sfeer en we amuseerden ons kostelijk, vooral toen we beslisten om waarheid, durven of doen te spelen en James een boterbiertje over een oude man zijn hoofd moest gieten. ("Jij, klein stom ettertje! Ge moogt blij zijn da ge in een café zit of ik ad u allang vervloekt!") Sirius en Remus rolden over de grond van het lachen en James keek hen kwaad aan. Lily koos voor waarheid en kreeg een flesje Veritaserum toegeworpen van Remus. Ze nam een slok en wachtte op James' vraag. "Hou je van mij?" vroeg hij. Lily schrok. Ze had die vraag helemaal niet verwacht. Uiteindelijk mompelde ze "Ja." James grijnsde breed. "Ik wist, ik wist het, ik wist het!" riep hij blij uit en danste rond de tafel. Toen hij weer ging zitten gaf hij een zoentje op Lily's wang waardoor ze moest blozen.

Ik koos voor doen en Lily grijnsde kwaadaardig naar me. "Zoen Sirius." Ik gaf Sirius snel een kusje op zijn wang. "Op zijn mond!" zei Lily. Ik keek haar kwaad aan maar draaide me toch naar Sirius en drukte mijn lippen tegen de zijne. Sirius probeerde terug te zoenen maar ik trok me weg. "Ok, Sirius, waarheid, durven of doen?" "Doen!" riep hij enthousiast. Ik keek het cafeetje rond en mijn oog viel op een stapel servetten aan de toog.  
"Wel, Sirius, jij mag voor mij zo'n servet opeten."  
"Helemaal? Ben je gek ofzo?"  
"1/4 is voldoende hoor!"  
Sirius liep naar de stapel servetten, nam er eentje vanaf en scheurde er ¼ van. Toen hij begon te eten keek iedereen hem raar aan. "Niet op letten dames en heren, dat doet hij elke dag!" riep James. Sirius keek hem kwaad aan. Toen hij zijn stukje servet ophad keek hij me boos aan. Maar ik glimlachte liefjes naar hem. Hij draaide zich naar Peter en zei: "Waarheid, durven of doen?" "W-wa-waarheid," stotterde hij. Hij kreeg het flesje Veritaserum toegeworpen en nam een slok. "Ben je verliefd? En zoja op wie?" "Ik b-ben v-verl-liefd o-op Emma," stotterde hij stil. Hij werd helemaal rood. Sirius draaide zich om naar mij. "En zijn die gevoelens ook wederzijds?" vroeg hij met een gemeen lachje. Ik antwoordde niet.

Peter draaide zich naar Remus en Remus koos voor doen. "Drink één bo-boter bie-biertje in één keer op," zei hij. Remus ging naar de bar, vroeg een boterbiertje, kwam terug naar de tafel en dronk het ad fundum leeg. Zo ging het nog een tijdje door. James, Sirius, Remus en ik kozen altijd voor doen en we kregen steeds meer grappige opdrachten. Uiteindelijk keek Madame Rosmerta een beetje boos naar ons en verlieten we het café. We waren ondertussen al drie uur in Zweinsveld en binnen een uurtje moesten we terug op Zweinstein zijn. We liepen richting het krijsende krot om daar ons spelletje verder te spelen.

Toen we terug keerden naar Zweinstein trok Sirius me aan mijn arm naar achteren. "Wacht even," zei hij tegen me. Hij liet zijn vrienden en Lily een eindje voorlopen en draaide zijn gezicht toen naar mij om. "Ik.. ik moet je iets bekennen," fluisterde hij in mijn oor. "Ik." Hij slikte. Nam een grote hap lucht en gooide het eruit "Ik hou van jou." Ik keek hem diep in zijn ogen. "Toen we vorig jaar vrienden werden…, mijn gevoelens zijn steeds sterker geworden." Hij leunde naar me toe. Iets in mij schreeuwde dat ik hem tegen moest houden, dat het een ordinaire player was en dat hij nooit van mij zou houden. Maar mijn hart won het van mijn verstand en toen zijn lippen de mijne raakten zoende ik hem vol passie terug. "Ik hou ook van jou," fluisterde ik toen hij de kus verbrak. Hij nam mijn hand vast en samen liepen we terug naar de rest.

_Het was de mooiste dag uit mijn leven geweest. Die ene dag toen hij zij dat hij van mij hield. Maar nu weet ik wel beter. _


	6. Chapter 5

**V**

****_Het was de dag van het kerstbal. Twee dagen geleden had Sirius me gevraagd. We waren ondertussen al een maand en twee dagen samen._

Het was na een zwerkbaltraining dat hij het vroeg. Ik en Lily zaten zoals gewoonlijk samen met nog een paar andere meisjes die stiekem heel de tijd naar Sirius zaten te staren, op de tribune. Toen hun training was afgelopen vlogen James en Sirius naar ons toe.  
"Heej, prinsesje van me," zei Sirius tegen me en gaf me een kusje op men voorhoofd.  
"Ik vroeg me eens af," begon hij "of je geen zin had om met mij naar het kerstbal te gaan."  
"Tuurlijk wil ik met jou naar het bal gaan sluipvoet." Hij drukte een tedere zoen op mijn lippen en de meisjes keken me jaloers aan. Ten eerste omdat ik al een maand met hem samen was, ten tweede omdat hij me meevroeg naar het bal, ten derde omdat hij me prinsesje noemde, en ten vierde omdat hij me heel zacht behandelde. Ze keken dan ook alsof ze een cruciatusvloek over me uit wouden spreken. Ze stonden op en liepen nijdig weg. Ondertussen had James Lily meegevraagd en die werd nu zo rood als een tomaat toen James haar een kusje op haar lippen gaf.

Twee dagen later was het eindelijk zover. Lily liep als een kip zonder kop rond en trok om de seconde een ander kleedje aan. "Zit men haar wel goed Emma, en zou ik niet die schoenen aandoen, of nee, die." Zo was ze de hele tijd bezig. In het begin antwoordde ik nog maar ik besefte dat ze niet luisterde en negeerde haar. Ik was bezig met mijn haar. Ik kamde het mooi glad en stak er toen twee kleine blauwe bloemetjes in, dat paste goed bij mij donkerblonde haar. Ik deed mijn lievelingsketting aan, een hangertje met een zilveren hartje met allemaal kleine (valse) diamantjes die ik van Sirius had gekregen. Aan mijn pols droeg ik zijn zilveren armband waar Sirius in gegraveerd stond. Zo wisten alle meisjes dat Sirius van mij was. Ik had een lang hemdje aan met rode/roze vierkanten en allerlei frutseltjes bij mijn rechterschouder. Ik droeg er een simpele witte legging onder en donkergrijze ballerina's. Ik had het niet zo voor kleedjes of rokjes. Toen ik nog wat parfum en lipgloss had opgedaan (ik was officieel tegen al te veel make-up, ik wou graag 'natuurlijk' blijven) draaide ik me zuchtend om naar Lily. "Ik zou dat groene kleedje aan doen met die witte hakschoentjes en die witte legging," zei ik tegen haar "Dat kleedje past goed bij je ogen." Ze knikte dankbaar naar me en deed aan wat ik had aangewezen. Ze zag er prachtig uit. Haar rode, krullende haar was opgestoken en ze droeg een groen kettinkje dat perfect bij haar ogen paste. Ze deed wat van mijn parfum op en overal make-up en toen liepen we samen naar beneden. Beneden aan de trap stonden James en Sirius ons al op te wachten. Ze hadden allebei juist dezelfde outfit aan. Een donkere jeans met een wit hemdje en een zwart vestje. Ze zagen er eigenlijk wel best sexy uit. Sirius kwam op me afgelopen en zoende me. "Je ziet er fantastisch uit, mijn prinsesje." Ik glimlachte naar hem en we liepen samen naar de dansvloer.

Het werd een fantastische avond. Sirius kon supergoed dansen en ik voelde me supergelukkig. Toen er een wals werd gedraaid zweefden we over het podium alsof we het al jaren dansten. Het was een fantastisch gevoel. Andere danspaartjes gingen gauw weg als wij aan kwamen dansen. Ik en Sirius en Lily en James namen driekwart van de dansvloer in beslag. Waarschijnlijk wierp iedereen jaloerse blikken naar me. Maar ik zag ze niet. Het enige wat ik zag waren de mooie grijze ogen van Sirius waar ik in verdronk. Toen er een heviger nummer werd opgezet en iedereen wild begon te springen verlieten we de dansvloer. Sirius begeleidde me naar een tafeltje en schoof een stoel naar achter voor mij. Hij maakte een buiging en zei: "Neemt u maar plaats, mademoiselle." Terwijl ik ging zitten schoof hij mijn stoel weer naar voor en vroeg: "Wat wenst u te drinken, uwe schoonheid?"  
"Een boterbiertje, s'il vous plaît, monsieur." Hij glimlachte naar me en liep toen naar de bar. Ondertussen kwamen Lily en James aangelopen en kwamen bij mij zitten. Toen Sirius weer kwam aangelopen met twee boterbiertjes in zijn handen leek hij lichtelijk teleurgesteld toen hij James en Lily zag. Hij zette een boterbiertje voor mijn neus en zei:  
"S'il vous plaît, mademoisselle." "Merci beaucoup!"

Toen er een tango werd afgespeeld haalde Sirius zowaar een roos naar boven en stak hem tussen zijn tanden. Ik grijnsde breed. Hij ging op een knie zitten, stak zijn hand uit, keek me diep in de ogen en vroeg. "Mag ik deze dans van u, mademoisselle?" Ik glimlachte weer en nam zijn hand vast. Hij trok me mee naar de dansvloer en legde zijn andere hand op mijn dij. Hij keek me strak aan (want dat hoorde zo bij een tango) en we begonnen te dansen. Het was de eerste keer in heel mijn leven dat ik de tango had gedanst maar met Sirius naast me leek het alsof ik het al jaren deed. Toen we de overkant van de dansvloer bereikten haalde ik de roos uit zijn mond en smeet hem achter me. Het meisje die hem had opgevangen begon luid te gillen toen de rest van de meisjes ineens op haar afkwamen met een vreemde blik in hun ogen. Maar voor de catfight kon beginnen kwam Anderling aangelopen en nam de roos in beslag. Tegen het einde van het lied ging Sirius weer op zijn knie zitten en zette me op zijn been. Hij kuste me vurig en fluisterde in mijn oor: "Ik hou van jou." "Ik ook van jou." Ik kuste hem zachtjes op zijn lippen en plots begon Perkamentus te applaudisseren. Ik bloosde toen de leerkrachten zijn voorbeeld volgden. "Wat een prachtige dans!" riep Perkamentus verrukt uit. "Werkelijk magnifique!" Ik werd nog roder terwijl Sirius breed begon te grijnzen en "Dankjewel Professor!" riep. De muziek begon weer te spelen, een modern liedje deze keer waarop iedereen weer wild begon te dansen, en ik verliet de dansvloer. Sirius kwam me achterna en greep mijn hand terwijl hij een liefdevol kusje in mijn nek gaf.

Hij ging weer twee boterbiertjes halen en ik zette me neer in een stoel. Toen hij tegenover mij zat nam hij mijn hand vast en streelde hem zachtjes met zijn duim. Hij leunde voorover en zoende me weer. Ik zweefde hoog boven de wolken toen zijn tong naar binnengleed maar onze kus werd abrupt verbroken toen James zijn vriend een mep op zijn schouder gaf.  
"Druk bezig Sluipvoet?" "Hou je mond Gaffel!"  
Remus kwam ook aangelopen en zei: "Wel, wel je tango had precies veel succes, sluipvoet?"  
Sirius grijnsde. Er kwam een meisje aangelopen die liefjes naar Sirius glimlachte.  
"Je mag ook eens met mij dansen hoor Sirius, in plaats van met dat lelijk wicht."  
Ik keek haar woedend aan en Sirius antwoordde: "Nee dankje, ik blijf liever heel de avond met mijn prinsesje dansen." Hij glimlachte liefdevol naar me maar het meisje bleef staan.  
"Dat betekent dus dat je het moet afbollen," zei James. Ik wierp haar nog een vernietigende blik toe en toen droop ze af. De rest van de avond verliep fantastisch. We dansten nog een salsa en een tweede wals en nog heel wat andere dansen (ik vroeg me af hoe het kwam dat Sirius ze allemaal perfect kon) en ik voelde me perfect gelukkig. Uiteindelijk werd het laatste liedje aangekondigd. Het was een traag, mooi liedje en we zwierden traag in het rond. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borstkas en voelde zijn hart kloppen. Het gaf me een rustgevend gevoel. Mijn handen hingen losjes rond zijn nek en die van hem op mijn heupen nadat ik hem een paar boze tikken had gegeven toen ze teveel naar mijn kont afzakten.

_Het was de meest fantastische avond geweest uit heel mijn leven. Ik hield met heel mijn hart van hem en wou hem nooit meer kwijt._


	7. Chapter 6

**VI**

_Het was in de paasvakantie dat er eind aankwam. We waren exact zes maanden samen geweest. Het waren de meest fantastische maanden geweest uit heel mijn leven._

We zaten allemaal samen in de tuin van James. We hadden net een tijdje zwerkbal gespeeld en zaten uit te rusten in het gras. James speelde met het haar van Lily en verklaarde weer eens zijn eeuwige liefde aan haar. Remus en Peter waren weer eens in een druk gesprek verwikkeld. Ik gaf Sirius een teder kusje op zijn lippen maar hij in plaats van me terug te zoenen, zoals altijd, duwde hij me zachtjes weg.  
"Emanuelle, we, we moeten praten."  
Ik keek hem geschokt aan, normaal noemde hij me nooit met mijn volle naam. Hij stond recht en trok me overeind. We liepen een eindje verder naar het hek toe en hij begon te spreken.  
"Weet je, Emanuelle, ik, het waren zes fantastische maanden voor mij. Maar… we kunnen niet meer samen zijn. Ik… ik heb nooit echt gevoelens voor je gehad. Het spijt me. Het voelt fout om je voor te liegen, het voelt gewoon niet goed om te zeggen dat ik van je hou terwijl ik het niet volledig meen, het spijt me."  
Hij draaide zich om en liep weg. De tranen sprongen me in de ogen. Lily kwam op me afgelopen en wou me troosten maar ik duwde haar weg en liep het huis binnen. De rest van de vakantie kwam ik mijn kamer enkel uit om te eten en om naar de wc te gaan. Soms probeerde de rest me te overtuigen om mee te doen met zwerkbal of een ander spelletje maar ik weigerde. Ik kon Sirius niet onder ogen komen.

__Ik zat terug op mijn kamer in Zweinstein en begon na te denken over die zes maanden vol geluk. Plots herinnerde ik me iets. Iets dat Sirius tegen James had gezegd en paar dagen voor die ene dag in Zweinsveld.  
"_Een halfjaar? Met haar?" _Hij had nog iets gezegd, maar dat had ik niet verstaan omdat hij het heel zacht had gezegd. Iets met hart ofzoo. En plots wist ik het.  
_"Een halfjaar? Met haar? En moet ik daarna haar hart breken?" "Daar ben je toch goed in Sluipvoet? En accepteer je de uitdaging?" Sirius had even geaarzeld maar toen zei hij "Ja."  
_Die geluiden in de bezemkast die ik me zogezegd had verbeeld, ze waren echt, en het was Sirius geweest. Sirius en een slachtoffer van hem. Ik hoor weer die wenende meisjes waarvan hij hun hart had gebroken. Het was gewoon een spelletje geweest, een uitdaging.

Sirius hield niet van me. Hij heeft nooit van me gehouden.

_Ik legde de perkamenten neer en glimlachte triest. Die laatste zin spookte door mijn hoofd. _Sirius hield niet van me_. _Hij heeft nooit van me gehouden. _Ik wou hem doorstrepen maar weerhield me ervan. Ik nam een ander stuk perkament en begon weer te schrijven._

Lieve Lily,  
Verschiet niet als je ziet dat ik er niet meer ben en dat al mijn spullen weg zijn. Terwijl jij les volgde heb ik mijn verhaal opgeschreven en mijn hutkoffer gepakt. Ik wil niets meer met hem en zijn vrienden te maken hebben. Het spijt me. Ik ben van plan om weg te gaan. Weg van Zweinstein, weg van hem. Ik ga waarschijnlijk naar mijn neef in Roemenië, met de stoute draakjes gaan werken. Als hij mijn verhaal wilt lezen laat hij het doen. Hij moet beseffen dat ik zielsveel van hem heb gehouden en dat hij mijn hart heeft gebroken. Mijn hart dat nu onherstelbaar is. Zeg hem dat maar, zeg hem maar dat ik zielsveel van hem heb gehouden. Ik weet vrijwel zeker dat het hem niets zal doen maar zeg het toch maar. Ik wil dat hij het weet. Ik zeg je nu vaarwel. Kom me niet achterna. Het is zo al moeilijk genoeg. 

Groetjes  
Emma

Ik hou van je Lils. Vergeet dat nooit.

_Ik leg mijn veer neer en zucht. Daarna sta ik op, neem mijn hutkoffer en mijn uil en loop de trappen af. Perkamentus staat al op me te wachten aan de grote deuren. Hij weet van mijn vertrek en zal me begeleiden naar de Zweinsteinexpress. "Weet je zeker dat je weg wilt meisje?" "Ja professor." Hij glimlachte naar me. Ik stapte de Zweinsteinexpress op, op weg naar een nieuw leven. Een leven zonder hem. Zonder zijn vrienden. Zonder Zweinstein en zonder Lily._

**Ziezo, dit is het einde, ik hoop dat je het een mooi verhaal vond. Misschien schrijf ik nog een klein vervolg maar dat weet ik nog niet zeker. Vergeet niet te reviewen! ****J** _  
_


End file.
